


MURDER HUSBANDS SIGHTED IN MEXICO

by iimpavid, scarebeast



Series: transmogrification [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Journalism, M/M, News, Psychic Abilities, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimpavid/pseuds/iimpavid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: Editor's Note: names of sources and exact locations of sightings have been changed to protect the identities and lives of the innocent.(If you're new, welcome! We recommendreading transmogrification from the beginning.)





	MURDER HUSBANDS SIGHTED IN MEXICO

**MURDER HUSBANDS SIGHTED IN MEXICO**

June 1, 2015

_Editor's Note: names of sources and exact locations of sightings have been changed to protect the identities and lives of the innocent._

Marisol Ugartecha lives a simple life on the Mexican coast, a cyclical life that revolves around the axles of tourism and hurricane season. And she just so happens to be an avid reader of American crime news. "It's better than what we get on television," she told us through a translator-- and considering the ongoing saga of Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham's presumed death, she's not wrong.

For those of you who aren't checking the Cannibal Cabal updates page when it's updated every week: first, shame on you; second, you should know that the FBI's widely-spread tale of the serial killers' folie a deux ending in a tragic cliff-diving demise is not entirely accurate. Since news of the failed escape-lure-capture attempt, very few members of the thinking public have accepted the idea that Lecter and Graham are dead. A number of suspicious events in the area of Cedartown, Maryland in the immediate aftermath of the escape suggest as much.

(Click here to follow the investigation into the disappearance of local retiree and beloved former-sheriff and NRA constituent, Bellamy Reymes and his dog, Holly.)

(Click here to read more about the robbery of Fredrickson Home Medical Supply by a supposed Yakuza affiliate.)

Most recently, TattleCrime user and contributor yuljems made previously-unrecognized connections between a series of boat thefts and strandings that can be tracked down the coast of the Southern United States. These drop off suddenly and suspiciously in the neighborhood of Port Isabel, Texas about two weeks ago.

Which brings us to Heroica Veracruz and Marisol Ugartechea. She reports that, last week, two European men happened to stop by her stall. They happened to purchase a hand-woven collar for the golden retriever accompanying them and the jewel of her shop: a blanket she had spent the better part of a year weaving depicting the fertility god Xipe Totec. (What, precisely, flayed skin has to do with fertility and goldsmithing is beyond me; Aztec imagery is a little dated, to say the least.) That alone is enough to get someone a side-eye in my book.

As the pair were leaving Marisol snapped the picture below with her son's flip phone.

While we here at TattleCrime bemoan the lack of high-resolution camera availability across the globe, we leave this chapter of the debate open to you. Are the two men shown here, in profile, exiting this small coastal shop the renowned American serial killers? Or are they just tourists?

**Author's Note:**

> We sure do hope y'all are reading these articles; they're going to be very relevant later. ;)
> 
> Remember: your comments keep us sane.


End file.
